Living for a moment
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Tohle trvalo už příliš dlouho a Castiel toho měl dost. Dean/Castiel, episode tag s12e19


Dean vypadal pěkně naštvaně, když stál mezi dveřmi a zíral na něj.

Castiel mohl čekat, že ho najdou. Sám ani pořádně nevěděl, jak to vlastně dělají, ale ti dva měli neuvěřitelnou schopnost přežívat ty nejhorší věci, co by koho napadly, a najít kohokoli, ke komu se potřebovali dostat. Nikdy jim netrvalo dlouho, než ho našli, i když se před nimi pokoušel schovat, a Dean teď na něj zíral, obličej kamenný.

„Tohle je moje," oznámil Dean a jeho tón byl ledový. Nijak se nepohnul, ani nenaznačil, o čem přesně mluví, Sam, který Castiela sledoval přes Deanovo rameno, se trochu soucitně mračil, protože zřejmě sám nejlíp věděl, jak moc naštvaný Dean ve skutečnosti je, ale taky mu neporadil.

Žádná nápověda ale nebyla doopravdy potřeba.

Kolt. Samozřejmě. Castiel si povzdychl a neochotně ho Deanovi podal.

Dean krátce kývnul, spíš trhnutí hlavou než opravdové přikývnutí, a prakticky mu zbraň vyrval z ruky, aby si ji mohl zastrčit za opasek. A potom udělal rázný krok směrem k němu, jeden a druhý a třetí, a Castiel se jím nechal zatlačit zpátky do místnosti, přestože se ho Dean ani nedotkl. Sam se na Castiela podíval s výrazem, který byl jednoznačně omluvný, pokud Castiel kdy viděl omluvný výraz, ale neřekl ani slovo, a ano, Castiel se mohl bránit, celkem lehce, mohl klidně jen zůstat stát na místě, a Dean by se přes něj nedostal, nikdy by s ním nedokázal ani pohnout, kdyby mu to Castiel nedovolil, ale k čemu by to bylo dobré?

Pokud Castiel něco pochopil, za ty roky, co strávil na zemi, mezi lidmi, pak to bylo to, že když si Dean Winchester něco zamane, prostě se to stane. Dean byl dost tvrdohlavý, aby dosáhl toho, co chce, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít.

To byla dost možná jediná věc, na kterou se dalo opravdu spolehnout.

„Pojďte dál," zabrblal Castiel tlumeně a pozpátku ustoupil do pokoje, aby jim uvolnil cestu, ale už nedostal šanci za nimi zavřít dveře, aby se vyhnul přehnanému zájmu možných kolemjdoucích. Zrovna natahoval ruku po klice, když ho Dean chytil za rameno a obrátil ho k sobě tak prudce, že Castiel skoro upadl.

„Deane," pokusil se ho Sam zastat. Na okamžik to dokonce vypadalo, že k nim vyrazí a pokusí se od něj Deana odtrhnout nebo něco podobného, ale nakonec jen potřásl hlavou a zavřel dveře, než Dean spustí křik, který někoho přiláká. Ne že by mu Samova pomoc k něčemu vůbec byla, vzhledem k tomu, že se dokázal bránit sám, pokud to potřeboval, ale Castiel dokázal ocenit sentiment.

„Deane," pokusil se Castiel klidným hlasem a přitom ho napadlo, jak je dobře, že se Kelly schovala v koupelně. Úplně stačilo, že je na něj Dean naštvaný kvůli tomu, že si od něj tak trochu vypůjčil Kolt. Klidně mohl ještě pár vteřin, možná i celou minutu, pokud bude mít trochu štěstí, počkat, než Dean přijde na to, že je tu s ním Kelly, protože si byl jistý, že pokud má teď Dean vztek, bude to jen horší, až na to přijde.

Ale Dean ignoroval jeho i svého bratra. Jen se na Castiela podíval, obličej bledý a rty pevně stisknuté k sobě, a pak ze sebe vydal nějaký slabý zvuk, někde hluboko v krku. Hrubě do něj strčil, a než Castiel zjistil, co přesně se děje, přirazil ho tvrdě ke zdi a sám zůstal stát jen na půl kroku od něj, jedno předloktí přitisknuté pod jeho krkem, jeho pohyb dost prudký na to, aby Castielovi vyrazil dech, kdyby byl člověk.

Castiel překvapeně zamrkal, ale nebránil se, lopatky přitisknuté ke stěně. Dean stál těsně před ním, tak blízko, jako už hodně dlouho ne, a Castiel úplně zapomněl na všechno okolo. Najednou si ani nevzpomněl na to, že někde pár metrů za Deanem je Sam, který pravděpodobně zrovna přemýšlí nad tím, jestli by od něj Deana neměl raději odtrhnout, než si některý z nich ublíží, úplně vymazal z hlavy to, že ve vedlejší místnosti schovává Kelly i s tím svým malým dárečkem od Lucifera.

Všude okolo byl jen Dean, jeho paže pod Castielovým krkem těžká, jak ho tlačil ke zdi, a on si znovu vzpomněl na to, že je Dean vyšší než on, protože právě teď se k němu mírně skláněl, aby se mu mohl dívat zpříma do očí. Jeho dech na Castielově tváři hřál, vlhký a trochu zrychlený, jednu nohu měl za sebou, aby se o ni mohl zapřít, kdyby se Castiel rozhodl odstrčit ho od sebe, druhou prakticky mezi Castielovými stehny, odhodlaný nenechat ho utéct.

„Jak jsi mohl –" Dean nedokončil větu, a Castiel si nebyl jistý, na co se ho to chtěl vlastně zeptat. Jak mohl ukrást Kolt? Jak se mohl vydat na takovou idiotskou výpravu sám, a nepožádat je o pomoc? Jak mohl předstírat, že je přišel jen navštívit, když mu věřili?

Dean potřásl hlavou, jako by se potřeboval soustředit. Jako by měl hlavu plnou myšlenek, které mu jen překážely, a on se jich pokoušel zbavit.

„Neměl jsem jinou možnost," dostal ze sebe Castiel chraplavě, a i když pořád stál na místě, pořád se nechat tisknout ke zdi, a ani se nepokusil o odpor, nespustil z Deana pohled. Vzdorovitě vysunul bradu.

Dean si jen hořce odfrkl. „Jasně, že měl!" obořil se na něj, a tentokrát to znělo skoro jako zavrčení. Párkrát zatěkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, jako by čekal nějaký komentář, možná nějakou verbální obranu, a když se mu jí nedostalo, svěsil hlavu. Ramena se mu pohybovala, jak zhluboka dýchal, znovu a znovu, dokud se neuklidnil dost na to, aby se na něj mohl znovu podívat.

„Neměl jsem jinou možnost," zopakoval Castiel tiše a Dean zatnul zuby a přitáhl si ho k sobě, o pár nekonečných centimetrů, jen proto, aby ho znovu přirazil ke zdi, ještě o něco bolestivěji než poprvé.

„Od toho tady přece _jsem_ ," dostal ze sebe Dean hrubě. V obličeji byl bílý a čelo měl pokrčené, vypadal, jako by se neholil už alespoň dva dny. Ale nespouštěl z něj pohled. A pak se k němu naklonil ještě blíž, tak blízko, že se špičkou nosu skoro dotýkal jeho kůže, a když znovu promluvil, jeho hlas byl skoro jako zasyčení. „Od toho přece rodina je. Měl jsi za mnou přijít!"

A Castiel možná měl, pravděpodobně měl, i kdyby jen proto, aby Dean věděl, kde si má vyzvednout jeho mrtvolu, kdyby se mu to vymklo z rukou. Ale nad tím jen sotva mohl přemýšlet teď, když byl Dean tak blízko, že jediné, co Castiel cítil, byl pot a krev a střelný prach a kůže, kterou byla potažená sedadla v Impale. Čtyři věci, které vystihovaly Deana tak dokonale, že to bylo, jako by byl všude kolem Castiela, a on se nemohl soustředit na to, aby mu něco řekl. Nemohl si srovnat myšlenky dost na to, aby ho od sebe odstrčil a šel pro Kelly – nebo aby ji alespoň zavolal, protože ti dva stejně za chvilku přijdou na to, že tam je, a budou mít ještě větší vztek, že jim o ní neřekl – nemohl nic jiného, než na Deana jen beze slova zírat.

A pak se Dean zarazil. Pohledem přejel po Castielově obličeji, pomalu, jako by se snažil nenechat si ujít ani jediný detail jeho tváře. Dech se mu mírně prohloubil, zrychlil, a jeho sevření mírně povolilo, přestože Castiela nepustil úplně. Byl tak blízko – tak blízko! – že se Castiel jen těžko dokázal soustředit na jeho obličej. V místnosti bylo teď absolutní ticho, Sam někde metry daleko, pravděpodobně zmatený, možná s přídavkem starostí. Možná se rozhodl dát jim dvě minuty a vyrazil na obhlídku zbytku pokoje, možná už dokonce našel Kelly, a teď se ji pokoušel odvést pryč, ale Castiel byl tak soustředěný na Deana, že by si toho nejspíš ani nevšiml, Dean přímo před ním, jen centimetry daleko, s hlavou nakloněnou k jeho obličeji a pohledem upřeným na jeho rty, soustředěný tak intenzivně, že to skoro pálilo, téměř tak reálné jako skutečný dotek, a Castiela napadlo, že snad tentokrát… Tentokrát to Dean možná doopravdy udělá, možná konečně překoná ten svůj hloupý strach, ty hloupé zábrany, a –

Dean svěsil ramena a pevně sevřel rty, pomalu zakroutil hlavou. Na pár dlouhých vteřin zavřel oči, hlavu sklopenou tak, že se čelem dotkl Castielovy líce, kůže na kůži, a potom se od Castiela odtáhl, stejně jako pokaždé, i když ne vždycky tak doslova. Na okamžik blízko, jen aby se potom zase vzdálil, znovu a znovu a potom ještě jednou, aby Castiel nezapomněl, jaký je to pocit, mít na chvilku naději, než mu ji Dean zase sebere.

Tohle bylo pořád dokola, a trvalo to už příliš dlouho. Vlastně to tam bylo celé ty roky, už od samotného začátku, všechny ty tanečky mezi ním a Deanem – krok tam a pak rychle zase zpátky pokaždé, když to začínalo vypadat, že se něco stane, že se konečně něco změní.

Castiel toho měl _dost_.

Bez přemýšlení zvedl jednu ruku a pevně prsty obemkl kolem předloktí, které mu Dean pořád ještě tiskl pod krk. „Nikdy to neuděláš, že?" zeptal se ho tiše, hlas hrubý, a vyzývavě se na něj podíval.

Byl už tak unavený, a to bylo co říct, u někoho, kdo pozoroval svět už stovky a tisíce let, kdo byl u toho, když byla stvořena lidská rasa, kdy lidé poprvé promluvili, poprvé milovali, poprvé mezi sebou začali válčit. Taková dlouhá doba, kdy je mohl jen sledovat z povzdálí, jen se dívat a nemoci zasáhnout, nemoci se postavit na ničí stranu, nemoci nijak ovlivnit dění, a za celou tu dobu ho nic neunavovalo tolik, jako _tohle_.

Deanovi tělem proběhlo zachvění. Oči se mu rozšířily, ale nedokázal od Castiela odtrhnout pohled. „Co –"

„Neuděláš to," řekl Castiel ještě jednou, tentokrát ještě tišeji. Každé z těch slov bolelo, způsobem, jaký si nedokázal ani představit, než se za Deanem vrhl do pekla, ale on věděl, jak pravdivá jsou. „Chceš, strašně moc chceš," zamumlal a prsty sevřel Deanovo předloktí ještě pevněji, protože to všechno viděl v Deanových očích. Bylo to tam vepsané tak jasně, že to nešlo přehlédnout, celé roky. Všechno to, co se Dean snažil udržet za každých okolností tak hluboko, aby to mohl ignorovat i on sám, všechno, co mu tak strašně moc nezapadalo do toho života, který vedl, všechno to, co v žádném případě neplánoval. Dean opravdu chtěl – jeho, nějakou budoucnost, aspoň náznak normálního života – chtěl ho tak moc, že tím _hořel_. Bylo to v tom, jak se na něj díval a pak uhýbal pohledem, jak sympatizoval s lidmi, kteří někoho milovali a nemohli ho mít, jak se zmítal mezi starostí a vztekem pokaždé, když Castiel špatně odhadl situaci a byl zraněn, pokaždé když ho oslovil nějakou překvapivě jemnou přezdívkou, a potom s ním celý zbytek dne prakticky odmítal komunikovat, bylo to v tom, jak byl jeho hlas hlubší a chraplavější, když byl donucen pronést nějaký osobní komentář, v tom, jak se na Castiela občas zadíval způsobem, který přímo _křičel_ , že nechce nic jiného, než ho obejmout, než se odvrátil, v tom, jak se podvědomě postavil vedle něj, sotva na metr daleko, pokaždé, když byli v jedné místnosti. „Chceš, ale prostě nejsi schopný to udělat."

„Buď zticha," zavrčel Dean. Zaťal zuby a pokusil se od něj odtáhnout, pustit jeho krk a ustoupit, nechat ho nadechnout, nejspíš štěknout něco po Samovi a zmizet, s malou zastávkou v koupelně, aby mohl vyzvednout Kelly a vzít ji někam daleko od Castiela, někam daleko od anděla, který strávil tolik času mezi lidmi, v tak těsném kontaktu, že už dávno neměl nic společného s tím tvorem, kterým dřív býval. Kterým měl být.

Castiel ho nenechal. Nedovolil mu pohnout se ani o centimetr, protože Dean už uhýbal dost dlouho. Už příliš dlouho před ním utíkal, skrýval se před ním, před sebou. Dean byl… ne zrovna ten nejlepší příklad člověka, ne v tomhle, i když to nebylo tím, že by se nesnažil. Pokoušel se, opravdu se snažil být upřímný, ale bylo v něm něco, co mu v tom bránilo, něco, co ho nenechalo vzít si to, co chtěl. Nejspíš to v něm bylo vždycky, nějaký slabý hlásek někde vzadu v jeho hlavě, který mu nedovolil být tím, kým měl být.

Jenže Dean nebyl jediný, kdo tím trpěl a Castiel měl už plné zuby toho, jak na něj Dean vyčkávavě zíral, jen aby potom zase uhnul pohledem. Dean neměl právo mu tohle dělat, neměl právo od něj cokoli očekávat, když mu nebyl schopný – možná nikdy nebude – dát nic na oplátku. Měl to být vyrovnaný vztah, to, co bylo mezi ním a Deanem. Měli dávat i brát oba stejnou měrou, měli být schopní spolehnout se jeden na druhého.

„Nedokážeš být se mnou," zašeptal Castiel slabě a v očích ho zaštípaly slzy. Další věc, kterou se naučil až na Zemi. „Ale pořád ode mě očekáváš – nemůžeš čekat, že – že tady budu. Že nikam neodejdu." Prudce zamrkal, aby se Deanův obličej před jeho očima znovu zaostřil.

Dean na něj zíral a spodní ret se mu třásl. V obličeji byl bílý jako smrt, skoro až průsvitný, ale vypadalo to, že úplně zapomněl na to, kde jsou, i na to, že nejsou sami. Byl absolutně soustředěný na Castiela, pohled přilepený k jeho tváři. „Nemáš tušení –" Odmlčel se a potřásl hlavou. „Vůbec nevíš, jaké to je, když cítíš – neměl bys –"

Castiel zaskřípal zuby. „Nevím, jaké to je, cítit něco, co bych neměl?" dostal ze sebe rozzuřeně. Pustil Deanovo předloktí a odstrčil ho od sebe tak prudce, že Dean zavrávoral a skoro upadl. Na pár vteřin byl Castiel zticha, a pak svěsil ramena. Najednou už ani neměl vztek. Neměl dost energie k tomu, aby měl vztek. Byl jen unavený. „Byl jsem _stvořený_ k tomu, abych necítil."

Dean polkl, oči rozšířené. Jeho obličej byl zkřivený do výrazu, který vypadal jako bolest, obočí nakrčené tak, že měl nad kořenem nosu drobné svislé vrásky. Zrychleně oddychoval a několikrát naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu. Ale nezmohl se na slovo, a Castiel dlouze, zklamaně vydechl.

Jako vždycky. Jeden krok k sobě, a pak znovu kilometr každý opačným směrem, na celou věčnost, než se jim podaří vrátit se zase na nějakou rozumnou vzdálenost.

Dean prudce vydechl, a než se Castiel stačil vzpamatovat dost na to, aby něco řekl, udělal dva rychlé kroky k němu a znovu ho přirazil ke zdi, ještě bolestivěji než poprvé. Pár vteřin mu jen beze slova zblízka hleděl do obličeje, s předloktím znovu pod jeho krkem, a pak si Dean hořce odfrkl a sevřel víčka a přitiskl se k němu po celé délce těla. Od hrudníku přes stehna až po chodidla, a Castiel ohromeně zalapal po dechu, když mu Dean rty přejel po tváři, od ucha přes kůži na líci až do koutku úst, tak zlehka, že si Castiel téměř nebyl jistý, jestli si to jen nepředstavuje.

„Deane –" pokusil se slabě, dech trhaný, ale Dean ho nenechal myšlenku ani dokončit, než něco zamumlal, tak tiše, že mu Castiel nerozuměl, a přitiskl se rty na jeho ústa.

Castielovi se téměř zastavilo srdce. Dean se k němu tiskl celým tělem, tak blízko, jako mu nebyl nikdy předtím, a líbal ho, skoro se zoufalostí, která se narodila ze všech těch let, kdy si to odříkal, tak intenzivní, když se konečně odhodlal vzít si to, co chtěl. Jeho rty chutnaly jako hamburgery a neslazená káva, ale byl to Dean, a to byla ta nejdůležitější věc na světě.

Castiel tlumeně zasténal a roztřásl se po celém těle, a Dean přece jen sundal paži z jeho krku a místo toho mu zajel rukou do vlasů. Prsty pevně sevřel kolem několika pramenů, aby si jeho hlavu nastavil do lepšího úhlu, tak pevně, že to skoro bolelo, ale Castiel tu bolest přivítal, protože byla tak skutečná, jen díky té bolesti si mohl být jistý tím, že je to opravdové, že si to jen nepředstavuje.

Tohle bylo poprvé, kdy si to jen nepředstavoval, a jemu trvalo několik vteřin, než se zmohl na to, aby Deanovi polibek oplatil, a když to udělal, vydral se Deanovi z hrdla hluboký povzdech, tak hluboký, že Castielovi za krkem naskočila husí kůže, a on zapomněl na všechno okolo.

Cítil se v ten okamžik zcela lidský, tak lidský jako nikdy předtím, ani tenkrát, když přišel o svoji Milost a vážně _byl_ člověkem. Byl tehdy člověk, ale sám sobě připadal jako nápodoba, jako někdo, kdo si na člověka jen hraje. Teď byl skutečný, i když nebyl nic víc než jen rty, jen rty a zavřené oči a kůže, která hřála a šimrala, najednou překvapivě citlivá všude tam, kde se ho Dean dotýkal. Bez přemýšlení zvedl ruce a obemkl Deanovi prsty kolem paží, těsně pod rameny, a přitom si nebyl jistý, jestli by ho dokázal pustit, i kdyby chtěl. A on nechtěl, nikdy Deana nechtěl pustit, už od chvíle, kdy ho tehdy v pekle sevřel v náruči, aby ho ochránil před všemi těmi démony, a dostal ho ven.

Dean neochotně ukončil polibek, když to začalo vypadat, že jim dojde vzduch, a s hlubokým nádechem se opřel čelem o Castielovu tvář.

„Casi," zamumlal tiše a pustil jeho vlasy. Ale neodtáhl se od něj, místo toho jen klesl rukou níž a jemně se bříšky prstů dotkl nejdříve jeho spánku, a potom přejel po jeho kůži až ke kotku úst, stejnou cestičku, jako si předtím vyznačil rty. Jeho doteky byly jemné a důvěrné, a Castiel, který se ještě pořád snažil popadnout dech, jen zaznamenal, že jsou v místnosti sami, takže Sam se zřejmě rozhodl někam se ztratit, když to přestalo vypadat, že se Dean Castiela pokusí zabít.

To znamenalo, že nejspíš už stihl najít Kelly, možná ji i odvést do auta, a teď jenom čekal, až Dean udělá, co potřebuje, a pak se k němu zase přidá, aby s sebou mohli vzít Kelly zpátky do bunkru, kde na ni budou moct dohlédnout, a pokazit tak všechnu Castielovu práci.

Castiela nenapadalo nic, na čem by mu právě teď záleželo míň.


End file.
